Play 'Em Both- Salvatore Brothers & Elena triangle
by Wallflower8877
Summary: Set after the scene where Tessa & Stefan have Elena, and Damon has to kill Cylus. Stelena & Delena. Elena just can't choose. Maybe with the help of Katherine, she'll make her choice. ;)


How do you say that everything is gray without sunshine, but you know everything will get better? You can't. As humans, we're extremely pesimistic. That's why in movies, when something bad happens the characters always say, "We're gonna die!" or "It's over, we're dead. Game over." They know theres no point in trying to save a lie.

I put all my problems to rest when I fall asleep. The entire drama of the doppleganger thing, and trying to bring Bonnie back, it all melts away when my face hits the pillow. I can feel my hair fanned out all over the place, and the warm quilt still in contact with my body when I wake up. I woke up to have the drama surround me. Tessa is kneeling in front of me, her eyebrow arched, her head cockily tilted. "Oh good, you're alive. I thought you killed yourself before I got the chance to do it myself." She smirks. I huff, and compose myself to sit up agaist the wall. "Scrambled or boiled?" She sighs. I srunch up my eyebrows.  
"What?" I snap. "Your eggs Elena, how do you want your eggs?" Her voice has a biting edge to it. I shrug, and lean my head back. I open my eyes when I feel a tugging sensation at my heart. I look up, and Stephen is staring at me. _"I won't let her hurt you, Elena. I know you think I hate you but I don't. I've got a plan, it'll work out." _His voice fills my head. I smile tenderly, and lean my head back.

"Your eggs are ready." Tessa tosses my plate onto the counter, and a few eggs fall. I sigh and sit down, eating a few eggs at a time. "I'm going to call Damon, and make sure Cylus is dead." She takes Stephen's iPhone, and dials his number. She holds it up to her ear. Her eyes glimmer, and she presses speaker phone.  
"Isn't this a pleasent surprise?" I gasp for air, almost choking. "Damon!" I yell. Tessa silences me, narrowing her eyes. "Is that Elena? Don't touch her Tessa!" "Damon!" I can't help it, I desperatley want him to just hold me and tell me everything's okay. Even though it's a lie.

"Shut up Elena, or you'll die before the sun even touches ground." She bites. "I swear to god, Tessa if you hurt her I'll-" "Kill Cylus and you'll have your little slut back in no time." She interrupts. Stephen seems uneasy, he shifts by the couch. "Don't call her that. And Cylus would be dead, but I got held up by some of your burolic cousins." "Ah, yes the travelers. Almost forgot. Well do your deed, and you'll see Elena soon. But just remember that I always keep my promises." "Damon, you know her she won't keep her promise!" I yelp. Tessa's eyes narrow, and she holds out her hand. She clenches it, and my throat starts to tighten. Then my head begins to pound, and my eyes fall lazy. "Ah!" I scream in pain, as my body begins to ache. I fall to the floor. "ELENA!" Stephen and Damon scream. Stephen runs to me, and he craddles me close to his chest. "Lord, please Tessa stop hurting her!" Damon pleads. "PLEASE TESSA!" He screams. Her hand drops, and I fall onto the floor. "Next time, she dies without mercy." Then she hangs up. "Watch her Stepen." She walks off.

It's almost sun down. Fear and anxiety takes over my body. "I hope your ready to die." Tessa teases, playing a game on Stephen's phone. "I already feel dead. Why don't you see if Cylus is dead?" Tessa studies me, and then puts the phone on speaker again. I prepare myself to hear Damon's voice. "It's done. Cylus is dead. Actually, I found him dead." Tessa smiles. "Hallelujah! Alright, the sun has set. Come and get Elena. She's been... good." "Where's my thank you?" He says. "Come get her or she's dead vampire meat." "On my way."

The door flies open, and Damon steps in. "Damon!" I shoot up, and jump at him. He doesn't even flinch, he just wraps his arms around me and holds me. "Thank god. Elena, don't ever leave the house again to go near Tessa." His voice is strict but light. "I promise." I burry my head in his shoulder. Someone coughs. Stephen steps in. "Brother." He says. "Stephen. Thanks for uh, taking care of Elena." Stephen nods.

I let go of Damon for a moment, and walk to Stephen. He seems tense as I slowly wrap my arms around him to hug him. "Thank you." I whisper in his ear, and kiss his cheek lightly. I pull back to look at his face and he looks almost pained. But then he obviously forces a smile, and hugs me back. Tessa groans, "You can practically feel the sexual tension!" I pull away from Stephen and walk back to Damon. He wraps a protective arm around my waist, and presses a tender kiss into my temple. "It's been lovely." Damon deadpans, and then we leave. It feels good to have the wind in my hair and feel grass instead of a cold hardwood floor. Instead of getting into the car, Damon pushed me up against the passanger side of the car, and presses his lips against mine gently. "If you ever go near Tessa without me again, I will smack your ass." He whispers those last few words in my ear, and his hand grazes over my butt. Classic Damon. "That won't be necessary. I already told you I'll never go near her again." I respond, and play with the collar of his leather jacket. "Good lord, I could just take you right here, right now." He growls, reaching for the hem of my tanktop. I smack his hands away, as my eyes graze over to the window, where a tear stained Stephen stands.

-THE END-

**Should I continue it? I desperatley want to, so yea I will! Just tell me your thoughts in the review section! I'll love you forever and a day! **


End file.
